


His Smile

by JustSomeMusings



Series: A Thousand Words or One [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Part 3 of A Thousand Words series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeMusings/pseuds/JustSomeMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey contemplates deleting the photos, but something stops him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Smile

He shouldn’t have done it. He should have kept resisting. He should have kept waiting. Maybe this wasn’t the right time. He hadn’t meant to get caught, he’d meant to hide. It was just that he didn’t want to hide anymore. He had wanted to show himself, to give himself up, to give everything he had to Mike. He was tired of pretending that he didn’t care. So he’d taken a risk, just like lawyers do all the time. He’d photographed Mike. And the now the proof of the weakness of his resolve was staring back at him from the computer screen. He’d uploaded the photos. They were disgustingly beautiful, just like he’d known they would be. He shouldn’t have taken pictures of Mike in the first place, but he really shouldn’t have uploaded them. But he’d done both…and he didn’t regret it. 

Mike had seemed completely at ease with Harvey photographing him. He’d smiled, goofed around with Harvey, and he had giggled. Giggled! Mike sounded like the girls in high school used too when he walked by them in the hallways with a tight shirt on. It had been adorable and Harvey hadn’t been able to help the smile that stretched across his entire face. Mike’s eyes had closed like he was embarrassed the noises were coming out of him and his nose has scrunched up and his lips had opened a little, so that Harvey could see only a hint of teeth. Harvey had completely and totally melted at the sight. He, Harvey Specter, lawyer supreme, had been done in by his associate giggling. In his defense it was the most adorable giggling he’d heard or seen. 

So the photos are looking at him. Well, they aren’t so much looking, as staring intently into his soul with the most gorgeous pair of clear blue eyes. Those eyes, those open, honest, earnest blue eyes are charming him into caring. They shouldn’t be, but they were. He wanted to protect Mike, to hold him, to have him look at Harvey with those big blue puppy dog eyes and smile that small shy smile that made Harvey feel like he was the absolute center of Mike’s world. Harvey shouldn’t be in love with that smile or those eyes. He should be avoiding them. He should be treating them as if they weren’t as beautiful as they were. Mike is his associate. That’s it. That’s all he can ever be. 

But those photos that Mike took of him, those are uploaded too and Harvey’s never seen himself so at peace. He’s grinning like an idiot and he looks so disturbingly happy. It’s sickening how content he looks. Harvey has a reputation to maintain and these photos will completely ruin it, especially since one of the pictures shows the arm he had wrapped around Mike’s waist (and how in the hell had the kid gotten that angle?) for the better part of that night. And God had it felt good to hold him and support him. He hadn’t wanted to stop touching Mike and he hadn’t, until they got in the cab. It didn’t matter though because the damage was done by that point. He rubbed the kid’s back! This is not good. His supposed to keep his feelings in check and not give them a parade complete with a banner declaring his love for Mike. 

He should delete these pictures. Pretend this night never happened. Pretend he never slipped. He can’t. He wants to look at the picture of Mike focused solely on his work, moving a highlighter across the sentence on the page, biting his lip in concentration, with his finger marking the spot he’s reading. He wants to laugh at the one when Mike discovered Harvey was taking his photo and his mouth is parted in surprise, the highlighter is dangling from the tips of his fingers and his eyes are wide. He wants to smile at the one where Mike’s reaching for the camera has his mouth is left open by laughter, his eyes bright from giddiness, and his long fingers reaching out to Harvey. 

The photo that gets Harvey though is the one where Mike is smiling at him. He’s not doing anything, but staring straight at the camera. His mouth is curved into a tiny smile. His eyes are intense and filled with some emotion that Harvey’s afraid to put a name too. There’s a smudge of highlighter on his cheek under his left eye. He looks serene, beautiful, stunning…perfect. This is that shot that Harvey wanted of Mike. It’s that one perfect shot that shows everything he loves about Mike from the mess of his hair to the pleased look in his eyes. Mike’s gorgeous and Harvey’s in big trouble. 

He can’t delete this picture, or any of the others. He should because he doesn’t have the right to keep them, but he won’t. He loves them too much. Harvey sighs and minimizes the window on his computer screen. He unplugs the camera from his computer and hides it in his desk drawer. He puts the computer into sleep mode. He gets up from his desk, waves to Donna, and walks out of his office. 

He’s got to find Mike. They’ve got work to do.


End file.
